Pirates of the Zodiac
by 13Nerds-United13
Summary: Two girls have a bad life. Barely any food, no parents, and no money. One wishes the other had a better life, the other goes with the flow. Long story short, they find themselves growing up in the magical world of One Piece, a land of devil fruits, pirates, marines, sea king, and fish men. What could possibly go wrong?Luffyxoc, Luffy/oc and Zoroxoc, Zoro/oc FAR!Future lemons!


*Kida's POV*

I was terrified. I'm not sure why I'm scared, but I am. All I could see is complete darkness and I was running. It was dead silent and every time I tried to call for help nothing would come from my mouth.

Suddenly, I heard whispers echoing in the darkness and they were getting louder. I couldn't hear what they were saying, it sounded like they were speaking some native language.

Now it was so loud that I was wondering if my ears were bleeding and it was still getting louder and sounding more urgent.

Then the whispers stopped suddenly and it was silent again. I could see light and I ran faster. I was so close to the light now and I could feel warmth radiating from it.

I stopped in front of it, I was about a foot from it, and I reached my hand out to touch it. Out of nowhere the light turned a dark purple and hands flew out of it and grabbed my arms and yanked me into the now black light.

I could feel their claws digging into my skin and I wanted to scream and cry. I opened my mouth to try and scream, but sadly my voice wasn't coming out.

I could feel the hands pull me deeper into the blackness when suddenly the whole area around me turned to water. My mouth was still open and I felt the air slowly leaving my body.

I quickly closed my mouth having slight difficulty. I opened my eyes and swam up trying to find the surface.

Whenever I was close to it suddenly the surface froze over trapping me in the water with no air and no way of surviving.

I was too weak to try and break the ice because of my nonexistent air supply. Feeling my lungs burning, I couldn't hold my breath any longer and my mouth flew open and I accidentally let water fill my lungs.

Closing my eyes I felt my body become numb, I accepted the fact I wasn't going to survive. When I felt my mind switch into unconsciousness, I felt like someone was shaking me and I heard a voice coming from far away and getting louder.

'Go away . . .' I thought softly. I could slightly understand what the voice was saying to me. "Wa . . . p . . . Ki . . . Wake up . . . a . . . Wake up! Kida!"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly in a cold sweat, looking around wildly and wondering where I was. My clothes were soaked with cold sweat and I was gripping the covers tightly.

"Calm down Kida. Nothing is going to hurt you." I heard a soft and quiet voice tell me and then hugged me.

Looking at the person, I realized it was just a dream and I had been woken up by Mina. My sister.

Glancing at the clock I noticed it was almost 1:15AM. Stretching, I felt guilty. Did I wake Mina up?

"Mina, did I wake you up?" I asked quietly. I always felt like the older sister, even though she was older than me by 2 years. I'm usually the one to be overprotective of her. I wouldn't have it any other way though. You see we have a crappy life. The only good thing is that I have Mina. She is the only family I have left. Our mom died when I was born and our dad beat us because of it. He would constantly say it was our fault and that he would kill us if we did anything bad. To him everything we did was bad. I always took the beatings for Mina. She and I are very close. So eventually he snapped and tried to kill us. I tried to keep him occupied and I told Mina to go and get help. Long story short our dad ended up in jail and I ended up in the hospital with 3 broken ribs, 3 bone fractures in my right leg, left arm, and my right wrist, a broken left leg, and a big gash that went from just above my left eyebrow to just below my left cheekbone. I didn't lose my eye but if I close my right eye I am colorblind in that eye and it left a scar that is crescent shaped. I've had a scar there since I was 10.

She shook her head and smiled. "I was getting a glass of water when I heard you whimpering, I came in here to see what was wrong and tried to wake you up." She says and her smile fades. "Did you have another nightmare?" She asks.

I nodded and smiled. "Don't worry sis. I'll be okay!" I say cheerfully. She probably knows that I'm faking a smile.

"Okay, Well try to get some more sleep, because you have school later." She says warily and hugs me again before leaving.

I let my head fall back on my pillow and pulled the covers on me again. After about thirty minutes of lying down, I realize I won't get any more sleep.

Sitting up I sighed. So much for that idea. Well, might as well get on my computer. Picking up said item I started it up and typed in the password.

I opened Google Chrome and suddenly my screen froze. 'What's happening?' I think and I try to move the mouse, but the cursor stays were it is. I try to scroll down, but it again fails and everything stays were it is. Next I try to turn it off by pressing the power button. Again nothing happened.

'What happened to my computer? Please tell me it didn't crash.' I think panicking and look at the time on my phone. '1:59AM' It read.

I then tried taking out the battery, but nothing happens. Suddenly, it starts to load a page and I raise an eyebrow and I again try to move the mouse. It worked! I try to type in a website, but it wouldn't let me.

"What the hell?" I ask myself quietly. Running my eyes over the screen a survey of some kind popped loaded up.

I shrugged my shoulders. 'Yolo.' I think and click a button that says 'Begin.' In bold letters and start to Answer the questions.

They were weird questions, let me tell you. The pretty much asked me about random things like, "What's your favorite animal?' I put cat. Or 'What is your favorite color?' I answered green to that one.

The last one was weird though. 'What would you like to do?' It read. This was a strange question. I shrugged and decided to put something that could never happen.

'I want my sister and me to grow up in One Piece and for Mina to have a better life. I don't care what happens to me. I want a family and to be taught how to fight so I can protect her. I also wish for us to meet Luffy and everyone else.' I wrote and smiled before clicking the 'Enter.'

Once that was done I turned off my computer and lay down again. Glancing at my phone again, it is 3 now.

Suddenly feel a large amount of fatigue come over and I yawned.

'Might as well try to get as much sleep as possible.' I think and drift into a dreamless sleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hope you liked! If you did, please tell me so I can write more.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. I only own Mina and Kida, along with a few other ones that will be in future chapters.

Also: for pictures for this story go to my profile and look at the other places I write on. Go to the ONLY other place I do and go to my profile on there. You'll find it.

BYE!


End file.
